


Tennessee Williams Can Kiss My Ass

by Knischick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Something Unspoken, Tennessee Williams - Freeform, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knischick/pseuds/Knischick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody Mills was perfectly fine ignoring her crush on her best friend Donna. But then Crowley had to go and cast them in a play and suddenly it was a lot harder to keep her mouth shut, especially since her character is so intent on well, discussing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the play I was just involved in - Williams' "Something Unspoken". I've wanted to write a Jody/Donna fic for awhile and this just seemed perfect. I highly suggest watching the play on YouTube if you like dramatic Southern ladies and queer subtext that's nearly text. Although Williams' characters aren't in this chapter, I will have everyone know I do not own nor have the rights to Grace Lancaster or Cornelia Scott, so in the unlikely event someone wants to sue me - there. I covered the bases. Anyway, enjoy!

Jody Mills was late. She’d messed up setting her alarm last night. She’d intended to get up half an hour earlier so she could print off her paper and take a shower. Normally she did stuff like that the night before, after her shift at the Roadhouse but Ellen’s car was broken down and she needed a ride home so Jody gave her one. Yesterday had been a bitch all around and she just collapsed on her bed after changing into pajama bottoms and a clean Roadhouse t-shirt. She thought she had set her phone, but oh well. 

Jody toweled her hair dry as well as she could and threw on the same clothes she had worn to class yesterday. She snatched her paper from the printer and grabbed a granola bar. Seven fifty five. Ten minute drive to campus and about six minutes to find a parking spot and jog to class. And of course Homicide was taught by the freaking county prosecutor who was a stickler about being on time. He looked pointedly at his watch when she stormed into the classroom out of breath. “How nice of you to join us Mills. You know if this were a court room the judge could hold you in contempt of court.” 

“Yes sir.” Of course she knew. He said the same exact thing every time anyone was late. She walked straight to the front of the room and placed her homework on top of the pile. She grabbed the handout from the other stack and headed to her normal seat. Bobby shot her a sympathetic smile as she passed him. 

“Rough morning Jodio?” Her best friend Donna asked when she slipped into the chair beside her. 

“Rough night.” 

“And not the fun kind I take it.” Fergus Crowley interjected quietly, leaning back in his chair to smirk at her. Both Bobby and Rufus poked him with their pencils from either side of him, Bobby mouthing “Shut up”. 

“Make me.” Crowley mouthed back. 

Jody rolled her eyes. The three boys had gotten a house together at the beginning of the semester and poor Rufus had been texting her often complaining about the sexual tension between the other two. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Donna whispered. Jody smiled. “Thanks, but it’s alright really.” 

“Will the group in the corner please focus on their education?” The professor said. 

* 

“Who wants to talk about unnecessarily gendered products?” Crowley asked as he sat himself down on the couch next to Bobby. They were hanging out in the Hyde Building waiting for their next classes. 

“Well,” Donna began, “you know what always gets my gizzard?” 

“Pray tell.” 

“When they go and make a product pink ‘for ladies’ and then they up the price on the thing too, I mean I don’t mind that it’s pink I just don’t think it should be more expensive.” 

Rufus laughed. “Did you see that ad the other day in Bobby’s fishing magazine that had almonds ‘for men’ that’s the stupidest thing I ever heard. It’s food.” 

Crowley prodded Bobby. “Can I have that? It would work great for visual.” 

Bobby didn’t look up from his laptop. “Sure.” 

“Speaking of food.” Jody said. “You ever find it weird that yogurt is only advertised towards women? Except that stuff in the tube that’s for kids.” 

Donna looked shocked. “You know what, I didn’t! I never noticed that.” She smiled at Jody in the way that recently made her stomach flutter and her mind go blank. Jody wasn’t an idiot; she knew she was developing a crush on the other girl. But, well, she didn’t want to make things awkward. As far as she knew Donna didn’t like girls, and didn’t want to date anyone right now regardless. She’d broken up with her boyfriend of two years Doug only last semester and had told Jody she ‘needed time to recover’. And Jody was going to respect that. 

“Hey losers.” Ellen said, throwing her backpack on the floor next to Crowley’s messenger bag. She threw herself down on the chair next to Jody. 

“What’s the status on your car?” Jody asked. Ellen groaned. “That bad huh?” 

“Well, they’re already charging over a hundred bucks more than they said originally, because apparently they’re charging me for the time spent staring at my boobs or something.” 

“You coulda called me.” Bobby said indignantly. 

“You had that presentation.” 

“I had time.” 

“Well I promise to call you next time my car snaps a belt. In the meantime which one of you fellas wants to pretend to be my boyfriend so they don’t try to screw me over when I go to pay the bill?” 

“You really think they’d do that?” Donna asked innocently. Jody snorted. 

“Hell yeah. Word of advice, if they’ve got a calendar full of naked women right there in the waiting room – turn around and leave.” 

“I’ll do it.” Rufus said. “What level asshole you want?” 

“Highest level you got Turner, with a dash of disgust.” She pointed at Crowley. “The kind of disgust that he uses when talking about American beer.” 

Crowley looked offended. “Don’t start.” Bobby warned. 

“You got it. Just let me know when you need me.” 

“Oh!” Donna exclaimed, looking at her watch. The fact Donna wore a watch was something Jody found adorable. “I gotta make like a tree and leaf, guys. Class is in two minutes! Good luck with your car Ellen! Bye!” She slung her blue polka dot backpack, damn that was adorable too, over her shoulder and headed for the stairs. Crowley smirked at Jody knowingly as she watched the other girl walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've seriously got to go back and watch the two episodes with Donna in them. I'm having a hard time getting her speech patterns right. I've erased the third chapter twice now. Anyway, enjoy.

Jody sighed and reached for her phone. It had been buzzing for a good five minutes with various notification tones. She had a least three texts, a Facebook message and an email. She had just been too comfortable, sprawled out on her bed. The annoyance of the phone outweighed the comfort of the bed now though. Plus, what if someone was trying to contact her with an emergency or something? 

She immediately regretted getting up the moment she swiped the screen awake. She had texts from Donna and Linda, and the Facebook notification said Crowley had added her to a group called “Tennessee Williams Can Kiss My Ass”. The only thing he’d sent was “I’m calling in favors.” 

“I don’t owe you any favors.” She sent back, before checking her texts. Linda wanted to know if she might have left her notebook at her place the other day and Donna suggested they go catch a movie this weekend. Before she could text either of them back Crowley replied. 

Crowley: “You’re right. Odd. However, if you do this I shall be indebted to you.” 

Jody chewed her bottom lip. Crowley must be desperate if he was bringing out the ‘indebted’ card. 

“What is it?” Before she agreed to anything she was getting the full report. 

Crowley: Say yes first. 

Jody: NO. 

Crowley: I need you for a play. It’s my Directing final. 

Jody: Why do you always have to be so sketchy? Couldn’t you have said that upfront? 

Crowley: It goes against my nature to be forthcoming. So will you do it? 

Bobby: Why’d you include me in this group? I already told you I’d do it, asshole. 

Crowley: I didn’t want you to feel left out darling. 

Ellen: Fuck you guys. I’m at work. Take me off of this. 

Crowley: As you wish. Text me later though. So Jody? Are you in? 

Jody: Maybe. What’s the play? 

Crowley: I haven’t decided yet. But it has to be by Williams, hence the group name. 

Donna: What’s going on? You want us for a play? Sounds fun! 

Linda: I can’t. I’ve got a twenty page research paper that is kicking my ass. And I’ve only got the outline right now. Hey Jody, did you find my note book? 

Rufus: I ain’t acting. I’ll help with stuff though, just let me know. 

Jody: Yeah, I found it. I’ll drop it off to you later. 

Bobby: Hey Linda. You still got my ear buds? 

Linda: Yes. I’ll get them back to you by Tuesday. 

Crowley: So that’s two nays and two yays? And a maybe from Jody. 

Donna: Yay from me. For sure. 

Bobby: Yay. 

Rufus: Nay for acting, Yay for everything else. 

Jody: Yay I guess. 

Linda: Nay 

Crowley: So three yays, two nays and a fuck off from Ellen. I can make that work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I know this chapter is short, but I have half of the next chapter done so don't despair. I don't have any time to write at the moment, so I did some editing to distract myself from homework, and this chapter was the most complete so I thought I'd post it. For those of you waiting for my other fics I'm afraid it's going to be a while. I have three writing intensive classes this semester and this is literally the first weekend without a minimum five page essay to do. Hopefully it will wind down after midterm, I really want to finish the next chapter of Hellhounds. Anyway, enjoy and don't be afraid to comment!

They were all piled into an empty classroom, listening as Crowley tried to get off the phone with his mother. The room was small and stuffy but it had cushioned swivel chairs that Donna and Rufus were spinning around in while Bobby and Jody tossed a paper ball back and forth. When Bobby threw the ball at Crowley’s face, he growled at him then said primly into the phone. “I’m so sorry Mother. I’ll have to call you back. My people are getting restless.” He paused. “Mother says ‘hi everyone’. 

“Hi Rowena!” They all chorused back. 

“Did you hear that? Yes. Mm-hm. Alright. Love you too Mum. Bye.” 

“You two patching things up?” Bobby asked quietly. 

“Yes, well after meeting your parents I’ve come to appreciate her a little more. At least she tries, you know? She’s just not built for motherhood. Oddly as I need her less, we’ve gotten closer.” 

“You met my parents and now you suddenly like the woman that’s in your phone as ‘The Witch’?” 

Crowley put a hand over Bobby’s. “Firstly, she is. Secondly your parents, most specifically your father, are truly that bad and you know it.” 

Bobby smiled sadly. “Yeah I know.” 

Rufus scooted himself over to Bobby with a rather violent clash of their chairs. He threw his arm over his friend. “But you’ve got my parents, who love you like one of their own. You don’t have to go home this summer because you’ve got a big ol’ house with me and this asshole. And really you don’t ever have to see them again, because Donna here is the best forger I ever met so you don’t even have to have them sign shit.” 

“Yeah and I’m not willing to break the law for just anybody, ya know.” Donna said with a wink. Jody had almost forgotten about the horrible fight Bobby and his parents had gotten into when he brought Rufus and Crowley home for Christmas break. His father had literally thrown him out of the house for bringing a black Jew and a gay pagan to dinner. Of course he’d used much cruder terminology. They’d ended up at Rufus’ house two days early. 

“And I’m always up for providing alibis, character witness and cookies.” Jody said. 

“Thank you all for the support and the doe eyes, but unless we’re gonna start holding hands and singing can we move the attention back to Crowley?” 

“Ah yes. I’ve been out of the lime light for all of thirty seconds and it has been excruciating.” 

“I’m sure.” 

Crowley clapped his hands together. “Alright gang, you all know why you’re here – to be my loyal minions and get me an A in Directing. However the finer details we will be clearing up this evening."


End file.
